


The Beat Of My Heart

by Jess81



Category: Containment (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crisis, F/M, Romance, Virus, containment, pregnant Bonnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess81/pseuds/Jess81
Summary: Here's my version of Containment. Katie out, Bonnie in.(Yes I didn't like Katie, so?)Plus don't you think Bonnie and Jake can be really cute?Let's see what happens
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Jake Riley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal summer day in Atlanta. The temperatures were rocketing the

sky. Jake saw Lex coming out of the building with an upset look on his face.

He angrily told him that she wasn't coming. Jake sighed but honestly he wasn't

surprised. He knew better than anyone that Jana had commitment issues. Lex

knew that too but he probably had more patience and a better temper. Jake

drove away while his bestfriend was staring into space probably rehearsing

what to tell Jana to convince her once and for all. How could they know this

topic would be the least of their worries in just a few hours ? 

Bonnie : Come again ? 

Desk person : Your doctor is not available for the moment. 

Bonnie : But I had an appointment ! *she felt the urge to stomp her foot like a little child. Damn hormones*

Desk person : I know but like I said she's not available. Would you like to wait for another doctor to see you ? 

Bonnie : Will it take long ? 

Desk person : I don't know honestly. 

Bonnie : I'll wait for an hour and if there's no doctor to see me then I'll leave *she went in the waiting room and sighed* 

She touched her huge swollen belly feeling like an elephant. She couldn't guess 

her doctor was fighting right this moment for her life against a deadly virus. A

fight she would lose. 

Jake pulled the man in the hospital lobby with the help of his colleague. In the

same moment Bonnie went out of the waiting room. She bumped into Jake. 

Jake : Sorry, Miss. 

Bonnie : *she shook her head* It's ok. 

The other cop : Jake, we have no time to lose. Let's bring this guy where he should be. Now. 

Jake : Yes. 

They walked away. Bonnie left the hospital and went down the street. 

?: Miss ! Miss ! 

She turned around to see a doctor running towards her. 

Doc : *he stopped and caught his breath* The hospital just went under quarantine, you need to come back in. 

Bonnie : But I'm not sick *she put a hand on her belly* Just a few troubles with my pregnancy. 

Doc : We need to be very careful. Come back with me, please. 

Bonnie : How long will the quarantine last ? 

Doc : They said 48 hours. 

Bonnie : *she rolled her eyes* Great. 

Jake : I'm stuck, Lex ! 

Lex : I know, they just put the hospital in a lockdown. You're going to be fine, you can handle this. 

Jake : It's easy for you to say ! You're not here ! 

Lex : Calm down, Jake. 

Jake : *he growled* Don't tell me what to do. 

Lex : It's just two days, you're going to survive. 

Jake : In two days, we're gonna have a talk *he hung up angrily and punched the wall*

Bonnie left her room in the maternity aisle. The nurses gave her a room here to

stay during the quarantine. It was dinner time and she was starving. This was

going to be hospital food which meant 'terrible' but she was hungry and she

couldn't get outside anyway. 

Bonnie : *she touched her belly* Are you hungry too, baby ? 

The baby kicked in response. She went in the cafeteria and picked up something

that seemed ok to eat. She looked around to find a free spot. She saw the

policeman she bumped into earlier. He was alone. 

Bonnie : Is this seat taken ? 

Jake : *he looked up* No you can sit. 

Bonnie : *she put her tray down* Stuck here, eh ? 

Jake : Yup. 

Bonnie : I'm Bonnie *she extented her hand*

Jake : I'm Jake *He was about to shake it when he remembered the rules. He put his hand on the table and cleared his throat*

Bonnie : Right, no touching policy. 

Jake : It's for our safety. 

Bonnie : I'm kinda scared. 

Jake : Nothing to worry about. 

Bonnie : *she looked at him* I think you're lying *she used her fork to play with her food*

Jake : Doctors have the threat under control. It will be over in 48 hours. 

Bonnie : And what's the threat ? 

Jake : Not allowed to tell. 

Bonnie : I see. 

Jake : *he pointed to her belly* How far are you gone ?

Bonnie : Eight months. The little one should be here soon.

He nodded. He hoped that the baby wouldn't show early. He wanted to trust the

authorities and doctors but he felt like something big was happening.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day 

Jake entered the quarantined part of the hospital with a mask on his face. He

wanted to know more about what was going on. He walked down an hallway

with glass windows. A few people were in the rooms. He frowned. It was three

more people than yesterday. 

Doc Cannerts : Officer Riley ? 

Jake : What the fuck is this ? 

Doc Cannerts : Sick patients. 

Jake : Yeah I can see that, I have eyes ! I meant what's causing this ? 

Doc Cannerts : *he sighed* A virus and....

They heard a scream and footsteps. 

Another doc : He's getting away ! 

They saw a man running. He was sick but despair was giving him energy. 

Doc Cannerts : He can't leave or he'll contaminate more people !! 

Jake : Damnit ! *he ran after the man*

He took the stairs, he could see the man not too far ahead. He went faster. They

reached the maternity aisle. Jake tackled him down in an hallway. The man

groaned as he fell on the floor. Officer Riley quickly slid gloves on and helped 

him up. The scene drawn a few women including Bonnie. 

Jake : Show's over, go back in your rooms *he walked away with the man*

Bonnie watched them. The man looked really sick and it scared her. She

touched her belly. It wasn't only her life on the line. 

Nurse : Miss Bennett ? 

Bonnie : Yes ? 

Nurse : An obstetrician wants to see you. 

Bonnie layed down on the chair and pulled up her shirt. 

Obstetrician : Let see this baby she put the cold cream on her belly 

Bonnie : You're not my usual doctor. 

Obstetrician : She's absent today *she searched for the baby*

Bonnie : I saw the sick man. 

Obstetrician : I'm not allowed to talk about this topic. Oh here's your baby, wait...

Bonnie : What ? 

Obstetrician : She didn't turn around. The baby's not in the right position for the birth she looked at the file And you're 8 months pregnant. 

Bonnie : *she bit her lip* Is it bad ? 

Obstetrician : No, it happens. You just have to decide if you want to give birth naturally or a c-section. 

Bonnie : Oh um...I don't know. 

Obstetrician : You still have some time to think about your options. 

Lex and Sabine were talking through a screen to doc Cannerts. 

Sabine : Please tell me you got something. 

Doc Cannerts : I autopsied who we think is patient zero. He had a cancer. 

Sabine : Noted, anything else ? 

Doc Cannerts : *he sighed* More people are dying. The virus is spreading. I've got more bodies to work with and I'll dig this cancer lead. 

Sabine : *she nodded* Update tomorrow, same time. 

Doc Cannerts : Copy that. 

The communication was over. 

Lex : Weaponizing cancer is not possible, right ? 

Sabine : Of course not, that's science fiction. We need a cordon. 

Lex : What ? 

Sabine : You heard doctor Cannerts, the virus is spreading. We need to contain it. And that's your job, Major. 

Lex : But...

Sabine : Do you have another solution ? 

Lex : No. 

Sabine : Then we're putting this cordon up. 

Jake hung up. His hands were shaking. It was Lex and he told him about the

cordon. Even when the quarantine would be over, he would still be stuck. The

thought filled him up with rage and he punched the wall a few time screaming.

Bonnie : Hey !! 

He looked at her surprised. He didn't hear her coming. 

Bonnie : Poor wall. 

Jake : I'm upset. 

Bonnie : Yeah I can see that. But you know what ? I am upset too. I'm stuck here. My belly is bloated, my back hurts, my ankles are swollen, I can't even tie my own shoes anymore, not to mention my breasts hurt....

When she said 'breasts' his eyes looked at her chest like a horny teen but he

looked back at her face quickly. 

Bonnie : And I have to consider a c-section for my baby. So I have a million reasons to be mad but you don't see me punch walls. 

Jake : Sorry, anger often gets the best of me. 

Bonnie : Uh huh...

She looked very adorable and he cracked a smile.

Bonnie : What ?

Jake : Nothing. Uhh don't take this wrong, I'm not a pervert but since you're alone maybe I could be in your room for tonight. I'll take a chair.

She considered the idea. It had been a while since she hadn't been close to an 

attractive man. It could be comforting with what was happening. 

Bonnie : Deal.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie looked at the tv speechless. The nightmare was not over. Knock on the

door. 

Bonnie : Come in. 

Jake : Hey. 

Bonnie : *she pointed at the screen* Did you hear ? 

Jake : *he sighed* Yes. My buddy Lex just called me. 

Bonnie : So even when the hospital isn't on lockdown anymore, I'm stuck ! It's great, just great. 

Jake : I'm sorry, perhaps I should leave...

Bonnie : No, stay. I don't want to be alone. 

Jake : Alright then *he closed the door*

She sat on the bed and slowly lifted her legs. She searched for a comfortable position to lay down. 

Jake : *he sat on the chair* How are you feeling ? 

Bonnie : Just the usual. I'm not sick like....You know. 

Jake : Yeah. Um so....Is your boyfriend worried ? 

Bonnie : *she looked away* He doesn't care. 

Jake : What ? 

Bonnie : He left me when I told him I was pregnant. Hadn't seen him since. He never called or texted or skyped. Nada. 

Jake : What a jerk. 

Bonnie : It's been months but....I'm just getting used to the idea of raising my kid alone. 

Jake : I kinda feel sorry I asked. 

Bonnie : *she shook her head* It's ok. We can talk because it would be too awkward to just stare at each other. 

Jake : True. With this whole situation I feel like John McClane. 

Bonnie : *she laughed a little* Yeah, it could be the plot of the next Die hard. Well at least you got a good part. I'm the helpless pregnant woman. 

Jake : You're not helpless. You're not alone that's all. 

Bonnie : Yeah *she touched her belly* I shared something sad about my life so it's your turn, officer. 

Jake : *he leaned against the back of the chair* I'm unlucky when it comes to love and relationships. 

Bonnie : That's surprising. 

Jake : With my last girlfriend Jana, it lasted about five months but I'm not patient and....She dumped me a thousand times and took me back playing with my heart. You see she has commitment issues and she doesn't really know what she wants with men. That was two years ago. Now she's dating my buddy Lex *he laughed bitterly*

Bonnie : But you're still friends with him ? 

Jake : Yeah. We don't talk about that topic though. Sensitive. 

Bonnie : Were you always short-tempered ? 

Jake : Yes ? 

Bonnie : Maybe part of this anger is fueled by seeing your ex-girlfriend with your friend. 

Jake : Maybe. 

Bonnie : You should do some boxing. I heard it's soothing. 

Jake : I'll think about it. 

Bonnie : My place is outside the cordon so I guess I'll just stay in the hospital. 

Jake : I'll stick around for a while. 

The next day 

Bonnie was walking around the hospital slowly. She needed some exercice and

she was bored. Not to mention she was scared. She knew so little of what was

happening. She almost threw the remote at the tv. She was passing the gym

when she heard noises. She entered and saw Jake punching a bag. He was 

wearing a grey tank top. She bit her lower lip. What a sexy piece of a man. Oh

Bonnie, you're in the middle of an horrible situation and you're drooling over

this hot cop ? She scolded herself. 

Jake : Enjoying the view ? 

Bonnie : *she cleared her throat embarrassed to be caught staring* You followed my advice. 

Jake : Yup *he grabbed a bottle of water and took a long sip* Oh I forgot to ask. Boy or girl ? 

Bonnie : Girl. 

Jake : You picked a name yet ? 

Bonnie : No. I know I should but I like too many.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie was sitting on a mat and looking at Jake punching the bag again. She

wasn't going to lie, the way his muscles were moving under his tank top was

making her all warm. She heard a noise. 

Jake : That's my phone. Could you....*he was trying to take off his gloves* 

Bonnie : Sure *she picked up the phone* Hello ? 

Lex : *he frowned* Who's this and where's Jake ? *he started to fear something bad happened to his friend*

Bonnie : I'm Bonnie and he's right next to me. 

Lex : Is he alright ? 

Bonnie : You can talk to him *she handed Jake his phone*

Jake : Thanks *he grabbed it* Hey, Lex. 

Lex : You got me so worried for a minute ! 

Jake : Sorry *he walked away* Any news ? 

Lex : They're putting containers all over the cordon. 

Jake : What ? The electric cordon wasn't enough ? 

Lex : Guess not. 

Jake : That doesn't help me feeling not trapped. 

Lex : Hey, look at the bright side. Three days and you already got a lady *he chuckled a little*

Jake : It's not like that. She's pregnant. 

Lex : Oh and you don't feel like playing father. 

Jake : Any other news ? 

Lex : *he sighed* Jana's inside the cordon. 

The police officer's heart tightened when he heard his former flame's name. 

Lex : I need you to keep an eye on her. 

Jake : Of course. She's at her workplace I guess ? 

Lex : I don't see any other place. 

Jake : I will go see her on my next patrol. 

Lex : Thanks. 

Jana looked at the numbers going up. She was holding an improvised weapon. 

The elevator stopped and she swallowed. When the doors slid open she raised 

her arm ready to attack....

Jake : Wow, it's me ! 

Jana : Jake ! 

Jake : Could you lower whatever this is ? 

She dropped it. 

Jake : What a welcome *he left the elevator*

Jana : Sorry but people are gonna go crazy soon enough. 

He thought about what he saw on his way here. Not a warzone but...

Not yet, he thought. 

Jana : So you're stuck here too. 

Jake : Yup. I'm staying at the hospital. 

They were drinking coffee in the small kitchen. 

Jana : Go on, tell me. I know you want to. 

Jake : What ? 

Jana : That if I moved in with Lex when I was supposed to I wouldn't be here in this hell. 

Jake : Well you couldn't know such an outbreak would happen but yeah you could have moved in with Lex. 

Jana : Did you call your sister ? 

Jake : Not yet. 

Jana : Do it. Christine must be so worried. And Danny too. 

Jake : I'm his favorite uncle *he smiled a little*

Bonnie layed on her bed with a damp cloth on her forehead. The sun was

setting. 

Jake : Are you ok ? 

Bonnie : *she smiled* Jake. Oh don't worry it's just the heat. 

Jake : You would tell me if you were sick, right ? 

Bonnie : Of course *she pointed at his bag* What's this ? 

Jake : Delicious food *he put the bag on the table*

Bonnie : How did you get it ? 

Jake : Oh you know, nothing a gun can't solve. 

She gave him a look. 

Jake : Just kidding. I bought this food. 

Bonnie : People are still making business *she pulled away the cloth and got up slowly. She opened the bag and bit into a burger* Mmmm my hero. I could marry you right now. 

Jake : *he chuckled* Hold that thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Jake looked at Dr Cannerts. Surely he heard him wrong.

Jake : What ? 

Dr Cannerts : I'm sorry I have to ask this but there's more bodies and....

Jake : Why me ? 

Dr Cannerts : Because you know how to deal with situations like this. 

Jake : Not quite. How should I...Mmmm you know. 

Dr Cannerts : Burn them. You won't be infected. 

Jake : *he rolled his eyes and scoffed* Yay for me. 

Dr Cannerts : You'll find everything over here *he was pointing at the door when his phone rang* Excuse me *he walked away*

Sabine : Any news ? 

Dr Cannerts : More dead people. 

Sabine : *she sighed* Did you find anything ? 

Dr Cannerts : One of them had cancer just like patient zero. 

Sabine : What treatment did they get ? 

Dr Cannerts : That's where it's tricky. I don't recognize it. 

Sabine : Give me the name of the patient. I'll dig that. 

Jake wiped his face as he walked back to their room. He smiled a little with that

thought. He only knew Bonnie for a few days but she was beautiful, kind and

funny. Tough also. He went in the room. Bonnie was stroking her stomach

absentmindly. 

Jake : Hey, what's going on ? 

Bonnie : I just called my Grams. She doesn't live in Atlanta anymore but she still worries about me. 

Jake : Grandmas are for that. 

Bonnie : Why are you all sweaty ? 

Not that I mind, she thought. 

Jake : *he sighed* Oh that's not even funny. I'm the freaking angel of death ! 

She looked at him puzzled. 

Jake : Dr Cannerts asked me to burn the dead bodies. 

Bonnie : Oh that sucks *she extended her hand* This is awkward but imagine I'm patting your shoulder. 

Jake : *he smiled* Thank you. 

Bonnie : *she jumped a little* Ow...

Jake : *his eyes widened* What ? Is the baby coming ? 

Bonnie : *she laughed* No. She just kicked me. 

Jake : Oh. 

She should laugh more, he thought. 

Bonnie : Do you want to feel it ? Well, pretend to at least ? 

Jake : Yeah *he approached his hand but didn't touch her belly* 

The baby kicked joyfully. 

Bonnie : She likes you. 

Jake : Seems like it *he smiled. It warmed his heart for some reason* I'm going to take a shower *he got up and walked away*

Stop imagining him naked, Bonnie ! She thought 

After his shower he decided to call his sister. He grabbed his phone. 

Christine : Jake ? 

Jake : Yes, it's me. 

Christine : Finally, I was so worried ! 

Jake : Sorry, things have been hectic. 

Christine : Are you even safe ? 

Jake : Yes it's ok here and I'm a cop, remember ? 

Christine : You're my little brother so I don't care if you're a cop or not. 

Jake : I think you should take a few days off and go out of town with Danny. 

Christine : Are things getting messier ? 

Jake : Well as far as I know they're not getting better. 

Christine : *she sighed* I hope you'll get out. 

Jake : Someday eventually. 

And I won't be alone. 

Christine : Pinky promise ? 

Jake : C'mon, we're not kids anymore, Chris. 

Christine : Pweeease, Jakie. 

Jake : Ok fine, pinky promise. 

Christine : So much better. I love you.

Jake : Love you too.


	6. Chapter 6

Sabine : Major. 

Lex : Yes ? 

Sabine : Would you like a fieldtrip ? 

Lex : Do I have a choice ? 

Sabine : Actually no. But as a reward, I'll allow you to have a call with Jana. 

Lex : What do you mean ? I can call her whenever I want. 

Sabine : Not anymore. I just gave an order to cut all the lines going in the cordon. Except for Dr Cannerts. 

Lex : What ?! 

Sabine : It was necessary. People can't panic. 

Lex : And how is this supposed to make them feel better ? 

Sabine : *she sighed* Someone has to take the bitchy decisions. 

Lex : And you think I'm going to help you....

Sabine : Yes because it's the right thing to do. 

Lex : Where are we going ? 

Sabine : South Atlanta labs. It's a little outside of town. Two of the victims were treated there for cancer. 

Jake was out for his daily patrol. Bonnie guessed it helped him keep some

normalcy and balance. He must be feeling like a trapped animal, she thought.

The baby kicked. 

Bonnie : *she smiled* Oh hey girl. I love you but if you would come out, I'd be sexier. Not now though because this cordon is a mess. 

Waiting was boring when Jake wasn't around. Her heart fluttered and she

giggled. She knew she had a little crush on him. He was the first guy in her life

that mattered after Louis left. She didn't think about him with anger or longing

anymore. All she felt now was indifference. He left, his loss. She was moving

on. She wondered how Jake felt about her. Maybe he just saw her as a young

future mother he had to protect. But who knew ? She decided to call her Grams 

again. She grabbed her phone but there was no signal. She left the room and

walked around. Still no signal. She asked a few people and realized it was

useless. They had cut down the phone lines. She heard a scream followed by

big noises. She looked at the entrance to see armed men coming in. They

started to vandalize the ER looking for anything to steal and sell after. Some

people tried to stop them but it was violent. Her instinct kicked in and she

started to run in the hallways away from the danger. Well 'running' was more

like waddling as fast as she could manage. She heard footsteps and looked

behind her. Man with a gun. He was closing in. 

Bonnie : I've got nothing to offer ! 

Man : I'll be the judge. 

She turned in an hallway but he grabbed the back of her shirt. She screamed and

ducked. He hit her shoulder. His own weight made him lost balance and he fell

with a loud thud on the floor. The gun came out of his hand and she took it. 

Man : Bitch ! *he slowly got back up*

Bonnie : *she aimed him* Don't come any closer ! 

Man : Give it back or I....

Bonnie : Or what ? I'm the one with the gun so you better do as I say. 

He walked to her as if he was stupid or was ready to bet she wouldn't shoot. He

was wrong. She pulled the trigger and the bullet reached his knee. 

Jake rushed in the hospital. He just had a radio call for the attack. He looked

around and saw it was calm. Two of his colleagues were in charge and he was

glad of that because he could focus on Bonnie. 

Bonnie touched her shoulder and winced. This stupid man grabbed her....She

froze as she realized he touched her shirt. Maybe he was contaminated ! She

pulled it off as if the item was on fire. That was the moment Jake chose to enter

the room. She quickly covered her bra. 

Jake : Oh, um sorry....

Bonnie : Jake ! 

Jake : I just wanted to make sure you were ok. 

Bonnie : I'll tell you everything but I need a new shirt. 

Jake : I'll get you one *he left*

He finally found her a man shirt and brought it back. She told him what

happened. He listened in silence but his jaws were clentched. 

Bonnie : I'm glad I knew how to defend myself. 

Jake : Me too but the hospital is not safe. 

Bonnie : No place is in the cordon. 

Jake : *he thought about something* Maybe....

Bonnie : What ?

Jake : Jana's workplace *he explained to her how it was*

Bonnie : You think we should go ?

Jake : *he shook his head* Only you. I'm needed here.


	7. Chapter 7

Jake : Alright, here's one important rule. Never leave my side. 

Bonnie : Is the outside so bad ? 

Jake : You'll see soon *he grabbed a scarf* I found this and Dr Cannerts said it was clean. 

Bonnie : Awww a gift, you shouldn't have. 

Jake : *he smiled* You didn't lost your sense of humor. It's good. 

Bonnie : That's all I have left. 

Jake : No, you've got me *he put the scarf around her mouth and nose very gently*

They stared into each other eyes for a moment. It would be a perfect timing for

a kiss but not with a deadly virus around. 

Jake : *he cleared his throat* I think you're good to go. 

Bonnie : Yeah. 

He loaded his gun and they left. 

Streets were full of people. They were starting to realize they were more or less

trapped. Bonnie noticed that clichés about movies were true. Stores had been

robbed, messages written on walls. 

Bonnie : Is it far ? 

Jake : No. 

Bonnie : *She looked at his gun and swallowed* You ever killed someone ? 

Jake : No but I used my weapon before. You talk a lot when you're nervous. Noted. 

Bonnie : Why would you take notes ? 

Some men came down the street holding guns. 

Bonnie : *She tensed* What the....

Jake : Keep calm *to the men* Police officer Riley, what are you doing ? 

Leader : Don't worry, Mister Cop, we're just handling things. 

Jake : That's my job. 

Leader : *he looked around* Mmmm....

Jake : Yeah I know I'm outnumbered right now but- 

Leader : Be careful. You're not bulletproof *he walked away with his crew*

Bonnie : What was that ? 

Jake : Something I have to keep an eye on. Let's continue. 

They walked for a few more minutes before entering a building. 

Bonnie : Oh, does she even know ? 

Jake : Of course. I told her on my last patrol.

They took the elevator. Bonnie was a bit nervous. She was going to meet his ex-

girlfriend. The one that broke his heart. The doors opened and they saw her. She

was observing Bonnie curiously. 

Jake : Alright. Bonnie, this is Jana. Jana, meet Bonnie. 

Jana : I'm so glad to meet you. He can't stop babbling about you. 

Jake : Jana ! 

Jana : What ? Trying to bring joy to this shitty situation. 

Bonnie : It's nice to meet you too. 

Jake : I don't have much time. I must leave now. 

Bonnie : Oh. 

Jake : Don't worry. I'll check on both of you from time to time and I'll also bring you food. 

Jana : And if you can contact Lex, you'll tell him that I love and miss him ? 

Jake : Of course. 

Bonnie : Please be careful. 

Jake : I will *he really wanted to kiss her. He realized that he wanted to kiss these lips since she bumped into him but...* Take care *he took the elevator*

Lex held the door for her. 

Sabine : Thank you *she walked to the main desk like she owned the place* Good afternoon, I want to talk with your boss. 

Woman : And you are.... ? 

Sabine : Doctor Lommers. I'm sure you heard about the virus break in Atlanta and somehow your company is connected to this. 

Woman : *she grabbed her phone* I'll see what I can do. 

Lex : You're always this....um honest ? 

Sabine : Every situation is different. 

Woman : *she hung up* Sorry, my boss won't see you. We have nothing to do with what's going on in town. 

Sabine : I beg your pardon ? 

Lex : We can come back with a warrant. 

Woman : Look I'm only repeating....

Sabine : *she raised a hand* Trust me, whatever you're hiding here we'll find it. No matter how *she walked away*


	8. Chapter 8

Jana showed Bonnie where she could sleep. 

Jana : It's no luxury I know but...

Bonnie : *she smiled* It's fine. I've been sleeping in a hospital for the past days. 

Jana : I see. I guess Jake told you about me. 

Bonnie : Yeah he did. 

Jana : I can only imagine what you think of me. 

Bonnie : I'm not here to judge. 

Jana : Jake is a great guy and I really thought I could fall for him. 

Bonnie : But you didn't. 

Jana : *she shook her head* No. But what about you ? 

Bonnie : Me ? 

Jana : Yeah, I've seen how you look at him and same for Jake. 

Bonnie : Um, I don't know. I'm pregnant and all. 

Jana : Doesn't matter. Maybe you're the one he's always needed. 

Later 

Jake opened the door and looked inside the bunker. Weird place for a meeting. 

Lex : *he sighed* Just get in, don't tell me you're still scared of the dark. 

Jake : *he closed the door* For the record, I was never scared of the dark. 

Lex : I'm begging to differ. Remember on your 8th birthday when....

Jake : Whatever. 

His friend chuckled. They were both standing on different sides of the bunker.

They shared their information. 

Lex : This lab is the key of the problem. Doctor Lommers is working on that. 

Jake : She seems like one hell of a woman. 

Lex : Yup. Speaking of that, made a move on that Bonnie chick? 

Jake : No. It's not a good time. 

Lex : After the crisis is over do something. 

Jake : Jana will be happy to talk to you. 

Lex : Yeah, don't forget to tell her. 

Jake : Tomorrow 8pm. Noted.

Couple of days later 

Jake was patroling. He was alone now. He could hardly blame his colleagues to

care about their own lives. He stopped by the groceries shop to check on the

owners. He didn't pass the threshold before a man pushed him and ran down

the street. 

Owner : Stop him, he just stole my cash !! 

Jake groaned and ran after the guy. It wasn't easy to catch someone in the

middle of a quarantine zone. He had to avoid people coming his way to avoid

touching them. He jumped on a big dumpster and then on the thief. They

groaned and fought. 

Jake : *he growled* Just give the money back ! 

Man : I need it ! *he tried to punch him*

Jake : *he blocked his arm* Why ? 

Man : Black market *he kneed Jake*

The young man groaned and rolled on the side. The man ran off. 

Sabine smiled and dropped the paper on the desk. She was back at the labs. 

Sabine : *she pointed at the paper with a manucured nail* Now I want to talk to your boss. 

Woman : *she grabbed her phone* Let me call him. 

Doctor Lommers waited. After a few minutes a man came out of an elevator. 

Sabine : Finally, I almost got bored. 

Boss : Doctor Lommers, we're sorry that...

Sabine : Cut the crap, please. The only reason I'm seeing your face is because I have a warrant. 

Boss : *he cleared his throat* Let's go somewhere private. 

They walked in a room. 

Boss : Can I offer you a drink ? 

Sabine : No thanks. I'm only thirsty for answers. 

Boss : Alright, alright *he raised his hands* But you have to know it wasn't on purpose. We just wanted to help people. 

Sabine : What are you talking about ? 

Boss : We were testing a new medecine to fight cancer but there were some complications you see. 

Sabine : You mean the virus in Atlanta....

Boss : Is a consequence of the treatment and we've tried to find a cure since we realized the connection. 

Sabine : And how is it going ? 

Boss : Not far for the moment. Did anyone sick survive ?

Sabine : No. Not yet.


	9. Chapter 9

Jake thought he could bring the girls some food. It was also an excuse to see

Bonnie. A smile spread on his face just like everytime he was thinking about

the young woman. He still wasn't sure he could be able to be a dad -adoptive

one- but it was becoming clearer and clearer to him he had a crush on Bonnie.

He gathered some food from the hospital kitchen -well if you could call that

food- and left. The streets were becoming very dangerous. He asked for help

many times but they told him 'no one in, no one out'. Meaning no backup. He

had to burn the body of one his colleagues yesterday and he felt some bile in

his throat. What he would give for this madness to stop. His uniform didn't

make people feel respect anymore. On his way to the lab he was insulted a few

times and called useless. It was hard to admit but it matched his thoughts. He

shook his head and went in the building. He grinned when he saw the girls. 

Bonnie : *she smiled* We got a visitor. 

Jana was about to open when she noticed Jake was pale and sweaty. 

Jake : What ? 

Jana : How are you feeling ? *Her heart tightened with a sudden fear*

Jake : Just a little tired but....*He started to cough violently and let go of the bags* 

Both women saw the blood in his hands. 

Bonnie : Jake, oh my god...

Jake : I have to go. Turns out I'm infected. Sorry, I.... *He didn't finish his sentence and walked away*

Bonnie : Jake ! *she took a few steps*

Jana : Don't do that. 

Bonnie : But he's sick, he can't be alone ! 

Jana : Bonnie think about your baby. Are you willing to risk that ? 

Bonnie : *she had some difficulties to think straight* No but...

Jana : I know how you feel. I care about him too but he asked me to take care of you and that's what I'm doing. 

Doctor Cannerts looked at him on the other side of the glass. 

Jake : So tell me doc, is it a bad cold ? *he laughed a little before coughing*

Doctor Cannerts : Humor as a defense mechanism. Good but it's not gonna help. 

Jake : You made any progress ? 

Doctor Cannerts: *he sighed* Not me but maybe Doctor Lommers....

Jake : Means I'm screwed *he laughed without humor this time* So this is how my life ends. I knew I could die on the line of duty but I thought it would be a bullet or a knife not this....red gross death. 

Doctor Cannerts : We're going to find something. 

Bonnie waited until Jana went to shower to sneak out. She knew she was acting

recklessly but she couldn't leave Jake alone. He needed her. She covered

herself as if she was a hobo and left. Things were worst than when she came

with her favorite cop but no one cared about a lonely pregnant woman. She

met an old man. 

Bonnie : Four to six feet, sir please. 

Old man : Of course *he smiled a little* Where are you going ? 

Bonnie : The hospital. 

Old man : Let me walk you there, it's not safe out here. 

Bonnie : Alright. 

They walked in silence and she thanked him when they reached the hospital.

She took a brand new surgery mask and put it over her face before going to the

restricted area. When she saw Jake tears rolled on her cheeks. She touched the

glass window. He must have heard that because he looked up. 

Bonnie : Jake....

Jake : Bonnie, what are you doing here ? It's too dangerous ! *he coughed*

Bonnie : I needed to see you. 

Jake : It's....very romantic but you can't stay here. I don't want you to see me like that. 

Bonnie : I think I...

Jake : *He looked above her shoulder* Take her away. 

She turned around to see Jana. When she looked again at Jake he was laying

down his back facing them. 

Jana : At least let's get out of this dangerous zone. 

Bonnie nodded and followed her. They were in a hallway when the young

woman grabbed Jana's arm. 

Jana : What is it ?

A pool of broken water appeared at Bonnie's feet.


	10. Chapter 10

Jana : Oh shit ! 

Bonnie : Ow, ow...

Jana : Sit down, I'm going to grab a doctor as fast as I can *she helped her on a bench carefully*

Bonnie : It can't be happening now. 

Jana : I'm afraid so, hold on *she ran off*

The young woman didn't want to give birth in this dangerous moment but there

was nothing she could do. Jana came back with a doctor. 

Doctor : I don't know if it's a good idea. 

Bonnie : *she glared at him* Oh because you think I have a choice ?! Help me or I deliver my baby in this hallway ! 

Doctor : Alright. You need to calm down. It's not good for your health *he helped her into a wheelchair*

Jana : I think I'm going to....

Bonnie : Oh no please come with me, I don't want to be alone. 

Delivery room 

Doctor : I'm not a baby specialist. 

Jana : Yeah but you're a doctor so you can help. 

Bonnie : The baby didn't turn around. Another doctor thought it should be delivered with a c-section *she cried out in pain* 

Doctor : Alright, alright I can do that. There are not enough doctors left anyway.

Bonnie : *she turned to Jana* You're going to stay, right ? 

Jana : Of course *she slipped on gloves and grabbed her hand in support*

The doctor cleaned his hands several times before preparing his tools. Before

the virus crisis Bonnie already knew her giving birth wouldn't be easy but she

didn't know it could be this crazy. She wished Jake would be here by her side.

She chased the thought away and gripped Jana's hand tighter as the pain came

back. Jana winced but didn't move. 

Doctor : Sit her up, please *he came back with a huge needle*

After Bonnie was put in a sitting position he cleaned the bottom of her back. 

Doctor : Take a deep breath. 

She did as told and he injected her before making her lay down again. He

looked at her belly deciding where he would cut. 

Doctor : Your vitals are good and soon you won't feel anything under here *he traced a line with his hand*

Bonnie : As long as I can't feel pain...

Within the next hour the doctor had cut Bonnie's belly open and slid out the

baby. The little girl started to cry and he cut the ombilical cord. 

Jana : Awww she's so....*she gasped and let go of Bonnie's hand to go throw up in a bassin* 

Doctor : Don't worry it's just the sight of your open belly and uterus. Here's your baby while I'm sewing you *he layed the girl on her chest*

Two days later 

Bonnie was taking a nap. She was still at the hospital. She woke up when she

heard some noises and saw a man holding her baby. 

Bonnie : What the hell...

Jake : *he looked up* She's beautiful, what's her name ? 

Bonnie : Joy *she sat up*

Jake : Good choice *he layed down the baby back in the crib*

Bonnie : I'm dreaming, right ? 

Jake : *he sat next to her and took her hand* No. 

Bonnie : I don't understand. 

Jake : I thought I was dying and I guess I almost did but then I got better. Doctor Cannerts couldn't believe it and he called Lex's friend, Doctor Lommers. She confirmed I made a complete recovery. I'm sane. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He leaned in a little

while kissing her back. It was a pure moment of peace. 

Jake : *he pulled away* Bonnie....

Bonnie : What ? 

Jake : They found something in my blood that will help to find a cure. I agreed to be their lab rat at least until they find other people like me. 

Bonnie : I see. 

Jake : That's the right thing to do and I told them to take you, Joy and Jana out of the quarantined zone. 

Bonnie : Thank you. So much. 

Jake : *he touched her hair* You're welcome my angel.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonnie : *she grabbed Joy* I'm ready. 

Jake : We'll go to the meeting point then....

They had to be very sneaky because people could lose their minds if they saw

them getting out of the quarantine. The plan was to go to Jana's workplace to

pick her up then walk to the extraction point quickly. Fingers crossed it would

work out smoothly. They left the hospital. 

Bonnie : My god, how many shops have been vandalized ? *she hugged her baby tightly*

Joy made some protesting noises. 

Jake : Don't think she likes it. But to answer your question every store. 

She gave him a look. 

Jake : Don't look at me like that. I'm the only cop left on this side. Some are dead and the others deserted. 

Bonnie : Sorry. 

Jake : I just hope they'll find a cure in time because I'm scared there could be no one left to save here. 

They reached Jana's workplace a few minutes later. 

Jake : You're ready to see Lex ? 

Jana : Do I really have to answer that ? 

Jake : Touché. 

Jana : Hey, Bonnie and that's one little squishy baby *she smiled*

Bonnie : She says hi too. 

Jake : We should go now. 

Jana : Of course *she grabbed her bag*

The meeting point wasn't far but they were nervous. They didn't want to get

caught. They walked faster but there were people around the good bunker. 

Bonnie : *she whispered* How are we gonna move past them ? 

Jake : Act natural. 

They walked slower making their way to the bunker. The young cop looked at

the crowd his back facing the big metal box. He knocked on the door three

times then two times in a quicker pace. 

Jake : Get ready, girls. 

The door opened and they ran in. 

Random person : Hey there's a door !! 

Jake : Stay back ! *He placed himself between the door and the crowd*

Woman : We want to go out ! 

Jake : *he pulled out his gun* I told you to stay back. 

Man : You can't shoot us like animals ! 

A hand grabbed Jake from behind and pulled him in the bunker. 

Jake : What the....

Lex : *he locked the door* No need to thank me. 

Jake : Good to see you. 

People banged on the bunker angrily. 

Lex : We need army to secure this perimeter. C'mon *he went out on the other side, the non quarantined one*

They followed him outside. 

Bonnie : I feel like I'm getting out of jail. 

Sabine : Hello everyone, I'm doctor Lommers. Very nice to meet you, Jake. A helicopter is waiting for you. 

Jake : Can I at least get a few minutes to say goodbye ? 

Sabine : Sorry, I forget how to be a decent human being sometimes. 

The young man talked to Lex and Jana. He knew they would take care of each

other. He cleared his throat and turned to Bonnie. 

Bonnie : Jana, can you hold Joy, please ? 

Jana : Of course *she grabbed the baby and gave them some privacy*

Bonnie : Will you be gone long ? 

Jake : I don't know *he grabbed his dog tags and slid the chain around her neck* Can you keep this for me ? 

Bonnie : *she nodded slowly* I'm going to miss you. 

Jake : *he put his hand on the back of her neck and kissed her* Me too but I'll come back. If you still want me *he smiled*

Bonnie : Duhhhh *she laughed a little*

Jake : Until we meet again *he kissed her forehead and left*

Few weeks later 

Bonnie was reading a book wrapped in a blanket. Joy was asleep. The young

woman was playing with the dog tags absentmindly. Her doorbell rang. She

slid a bookmark in the book and went to open the door. 

Jake : Hey babe, missed me ? 

She gasped and jumped into his arms. 

Jake : *he chuckled* I take that as a yes. 

Bonnie : You're here, you're really here.

They went inside and she closed the door. 

Jake : They released me for good behavior. No seriously, they did all kind of tests on me and they found what they needed. They kept me until they tracked down other people who have the same thing as me in their blood. And here I am *he smiled brightly*

Bonnie : I missed you *she kissed him*

Jake : *he kissed her back* Me too. Where is she ? 

Bonnie : She's sleeping. You want to see her ? 

He nodded and they went in the nursery. 

Jake : *he whispered* She grew up already. 

Bonnie : I know. 

He touched the baby's cheek soflty. 

Bonnie : You came back for me or her ? *she smiled*

Jake : Both *He kissed her neck and caressed the skin under her tank top*

She grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom. 

They got married a year later and Jake officially adopted Joy. Another year later

Bonnie gave birth to a second baby. It was a girl and they called her Mila. 

One day Jake went back home after work. Bonnie left earlier and picked up the 

girls from school. She was in the kitchen preparing dinner while Mila was

coloring her book. The little girl was four now. He kissed her head then his

wife's lips. 

Jake : Where's Joy ? 

Bonnie : In her room. Something happened in school but she doesn't want to tell me. 

Jake : Time for me to use my daddy power *he walked to her room*

Joy was laying on her bed holding an unicorn. 

Jake : Hey, isn't that my bundle of Joy ? 

She shrugged. 

Jake : *he sat on the bed* What's wrong ? 

Joy : A few people at school told me you couldn't be my dad *her lips trembled*

Jake : *he sighed* They're right. 

Joy : What ? 

Jake : When I met your mom she was already pregnant with you. Your dad wasn't ready. She was alone. 

Joy : Oh. 

Jake : But I want you to know that I'm your dad in here *he put a hand over his heart*

Joy : And you don't love Mila more ? 

Jake : No, I love both of my baby girls the same way. 

She smiled and hugged him.

Jake : *he hugged her back and stroked her back sofly* How about we go help your mommy ?

Joy : Let's go ! *she grabbed his hand and they went in the kitchen*

Precious little family.


End file.
